Willow Rain Fitz
by Mrs.Harding
Summary: When Aria was 16 she gave birth to Willow everything was fine. Until they took Willow away and put her in a foster home. Almost 14 years later ( it is december 14th in the story and Willow was born december 27th ) Ezra and Aria find out that Willow is in a foster home in New York. Will they tell Willow that she is their biological daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Willow POV**

I stand infront of the bathroom mirror, trying to look my best.

Today a couple is coming to meet me. Maybe they will be my parents! I have waited 16 years for this moment.

I am in a foster home. 13 years ago, my biological parents left me here. Since then, no one came looking for me. No one wanted to be my parents. I saw kids come and go, but I stayed right here. 13 years long. I felt forgotten until Anna ( the lady from the foster home ) Said that there was a couple coming to see me and that they may be my new parents.

It is not that bad here, it's just that I want a family. A mom, dad, sisters or brothers. I never had that.

I take a few steps back and look at myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, Willow" Anna says.

Anna feels like a sister to me. She always cares for me.

"Thank you Anna!" I smile but then my smile fades away.

What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? They are the first that ever came to visit me.

"They will like you, Willow. They'd be crazy not to"

Anna knows me like no one else does. It's almost like she is reading my mind.

"They will?"

"Of course! Now spin around for me, will ya"

I chuckle and spin around.

"Perfect! Now come with me, you can use writing to calm you down"

She pushes me out of the bathroom, towards a desk. She gives me my Notebook and a pen.

Writing has always been a thing that I love. It calms me down and I can write down my feelings. I write short stories and I even wrote a book. It's about my life. How I am waiting for someone to get me out of here and how alone I feel. How I wonder what my parents do for a living, if I look like them. If we have the same hobbies. One day I will find out. Maybe not today or tomorrow but some day.

 **Aria POV**

Today is the day that I see my daughter again. Willow. Willow Rain Fitz. I missed her so much.

I got pregnant when I was in high school by my teacher, now husband. The whole 9 months my parents were supportive. When I gave birth to Willow, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. How she would stareup at me and I would get lost in her piercing blue eyes.

When she was about a week old, I got home from the hospital and layed her in her crib, right next to my bed. I fell asleep and so did she. I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I panicked. I ran downstairs, crying. I found my mom and dad eating breakfast. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom, Dad! Willow is gone!"_

 _"We know that, sweetie" my dad says._

 _"What do you mean, we know that? What did you do?! Where is she?!" I say crying._

 _"We bought her some where save, don't worry honey. Sit down and eat breakfast" My mom says._

 _"No! What do you mean we bought her some where save?! Did you take her? Where is she?!"_

 _"You Mother Said sit down!" My dad yells._

 _"No. I am going to pack my bags and leave. I can't even look at you!" I yell, crying harder._

 _End flashback_

I packed my bags and left. Since then, i've been living with Ezra. It took us so many years to find out where she was and we finally found her. She is in a foster home in New York.

Although my parents did an awful thing, I forgave them, but they never told me where Willow was. They were to ashamed to face Willow.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Ezra, my husband asks me.

"Yeah, you can wait for me in the car, I have to get the present for Willow"

"Okay, honey"

He turns to walk out the door.

We are only a few minutes away from where Willow is. We stayed in a hotel for the night so we wouldn't have to travellercheques that far.

I pick up the present that I bought for her. A notebook. I always loved it when I got a new one, maybe she likes to write too.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Fitz, I am Anna. It's nice to meet you" The lady behind the counter says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Anna" I say.

"Let me bring you to her. She is a little busy though, so maybe you can just watch her do her thing for a while" Anna says.

"That's okay, I would love to see what she likes to do" Ezra says.

She leads us to a sleeping room where only one girl is sitting. That must be Willow.

"There she is. If you have any questions, I am in the cafeteria"

I walk closet to her, until i've reached a bed. I sit on it and Ezra sits down next to me.

Now I can see what she is doing. She is writing.

Suddenly she tilts her head back up and turns her head to look at us.

I look into her eyes. The same piercing blue eyes. She smiles at us. Ezra and I look at each other and smile. She stands up and walks towards us.

"Hello, my name is Willow Rain something. I'm sorry I don't know my last name" She says.

"It's okay sweetie, I am Ezra and this is Aria" Ezra says.

She smiles.

"It's really nice to meet you" Willow says.

"It is nice to meet you too, Willow" I say. I hand her the present. "This is for you, I hope you like it"

"I can't take that"

"Yes you can. Aria bought it for you, she wanted it to be perfect" Ezra says.

She finally takes it. When she sees what it is, she smiles from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much! It is beautiful, I love it"

"No need to thank me"

"For how long have you been in here?" Ezra asks Willow.

"For almost 14 years now" she says, sadly.

"I am really sorry for that"

"No it's okay. You kind of get used to it. So is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure!" I say.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, Ezra is a teacher at Rosewood High. It is a school in the city we live in. I am working at an art gallery at the moment, but I love to paint myself and I am writing a book at the moment"

"That is so cool! I love to write!" When she says that her eyes are smiling "Do you have other kids?"

This time it is Ezra's turn.

"Yes we do have other kids. We have Hunter, he is our 9 year old boy, Tessa, our 7 year old girl and Julia, she is 1 year old"

She is about to say something but I am faster.

"You are going to meet them very soon!" I say. She gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... if you are coming home with us, you are going to meet them!"

"Wait. So you are going to be my foster parents?" She asks.

"No. We are going to adopt you. We already love you Willow! You are welcome in our family. When I told Tessa that she might get a big sister, she was jumping up and down. Hunter was really happy to Because he would have another sister to protect"

She looks at us and Then smiles. She jumps up and hugs us. I can hear her crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

She pulls away and I wipe her tears away.

"We love you, Willow. We always will" I whisper.

 **Sooooo I hope you liked the first chapter! I wanted to do something different and I hadn't seen something like this so I thought that this would be fun to do. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Kisses OohMyHale ( Twitter )**


	2. AN

There was one question about Aria and Ezra adoptief Willow and that they are her biological parents so they don't have to adopt her and that is true buuutttt... Willow doesn't know that they are her parents so they say to her that they are going to adopt her so she won't suspect anything. Hope it is cleared up for you Guess!

Much Love


	3. First family christmas

**sooooo I have been sick lately so I wrote a christmas chapter! Hope you like it!**

 _Willow POV_

It's been 22 days now. 22 days in my new family and finally it's christmas.

Aria says that my aunts will come today. I will meet them for the first time. We are going to open presents and eat dinner together.

"Knock knock"

I turn my head and see Aria standing in the door opening.

"Do you need some help with your dress?"

"Yes please. I can't zip it up"

She walks towards me and zips up my dress. It is a red and black checked dress.

"You look beautiful, Willow" Aria says.

"Thank you so much, Mo-Aria"

Aria walks towards my bed and sits down.

"Willow, you can call me mom. It is not a problem"

"Really?"

"Of course! I am bragging about my daughter all day. Because I am proud. I am proud of you and I love you"

"Thank you... Mom"

Mom smiles and hugs me.

"They will be here in 10 minutes, honey. Are you coming down soon?"

"Yeah, I just have to tie my shoes and Then I will come"

She walks away. I put on my black block heels and tie them up.

Tessa runs into my room.

"Willow!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask her.

"I can't braid my hair" she says sad "Will you do it?"

"Of course! "

She jumps on my chair and I start braiding her hair. Just when I am done, the doorbell rings.

"I think we need to go downstairs!" I say.

"Okay" Tessa says jolly and takes my hand.

She walks down infront of me and I am behind her.

This is the moment. I am going to meet new people.

Just breathe. What can go wrong.

I walk towards the living room. I walk in and everyone stops talking.

They look at me and smile. Suddenly they all stand up and hug me.

well that is weird...

"I am Hanna, it is so nice to finally meet you! I have heard a lot about you! Let me introduce you to my kids. This is Sal, our 4 year old daughter and Then there is James" she points towards a boy sitting on the couch. He is very handsome. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He is listening to some music " he is our 15 year old son. Oh and this is your uncle, Caleb"

"It is really nice to meet you" I say.

"Well we" she says pointing to me "are going on a shopping trip together soon! Remind me to make an appointment!" She says winking and walks away.

"Hiiii!" Two girls scream.

"I am Alison and this is my wife Emily. We don't have any kids yet but we will soon" Alison says pointing to her stomach.

"That is amazing! But how?" I say looking confused.

"We will explain later on but don't say anything! We want to surprise everyone!"

"My mouth is shut!" I say.

"Hi" a tall women with beautiful Brown hair says.

"I'm Spencer and this is my fiance Toby. We have one little boy named killian. We are so happy to finally meet you! Your Mother has been talking non stop about you! She is really proud"

"It's nice to meet you to!"

"Pwesent timeeeeeeee!" Sal screams.

"Shut up Sal!" The boy named James says.

Sal starts to cry. I walk towards her and lift her up. I sit down on the couch.

"Present time indeed. Some kids are just more excited about it as others. Like your brother. You probably love presents but maybe he doesn't like it that much. But that's okay. No need to cry! It's christmas" I say.

When I finish, I hear that it is dead silent and everyone is staring at me. Even James.

"How come you are so good with kids?" Hanna asks me.

"Hanna" Ezra says.

I look at him and nod.

"No it's okay. When I was in the foster home, there were many little kids. So I grew up with them" I explain.

"Well you grew up to be a bitch too" James says. Everyone gasps.

I put Sal on the ground and stand up.

"I uhmm" I don't even finish my sentence and run out of the door.

I jeep walking until I see a play ground with swings.

After a couple of minutes someone sits next to me.

"Here you are"

 **James POV**

When Willow walked in, she took my breath away. She is beautiful.

I don't want to pay attention to her. That girl is going to get problems in my life.

"Pwesent timeeeeeeee! " Sal screams.

What do I so now? Do I act cool or do I ignore it?

"Shut up Sal! " I scream. She starts to cry. Oh no what did I do?

Willow walks towards Sal and sits down next to me.

"Present time indeed. Some kids are just more excited about it as others. Like your brother. You probably love presents but maybe he doesn't like it that much. But that's okay. No need to cry! It's christmas" She says.

"How come you are so good with kids?" My mom asks.

"Hanna" Ezra says.

"No it's okay. When I was in the foster home, there were many little kids. So I grew up with them" She explains.

"Well you grew up to be a bitch too" I say. Wait did I just say that? Why did I? STUPID ASSHOLE!

She stands up and runs away. I have to go after her before she gets hurt. I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?!' My dad asks me "Is that how you treat ladies? You never acted this way!"

"I am going after her... I know I am a stupid asshole! I know it! But she is just... how do I say this.."

"Hot, beautiful, breath taking?" My mom says. Wiggling her eyebrows. I can feel the blood streaming towards my cheek. "Oehhhhhh my boy likes someone!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" They all scream in unison.

"O whatever" I say and walk out.

I have been looking for a couple of minutes now and finally spot her on the swings. I sit down next to her

"Here you are" I say.

She looks at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Getting you... and I came here to apologize" I say with a smirk.

She looks at me and smiles. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I am sorry I Said that. I didn't mean it. I just... you are just so pretty andyouaregoingtogetproblemsinmylifeandyouarebeautiful"

She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sorry too" she says.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For calling you an ass"

"You didn't"

"Yes I did. In my head" she says and we both start laughing.

"So we aren't really family so can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Will you go out with me? Like pizza and a movie at my place? I mean you don't have to" I say shyly.

She looks at me and smiles.

"That sounds lovely" she says.

God her eyes are her fathers and her hair is totally het Mother's. Wait. Why does she look so much like Aria and Ezra? She is adopted right? It's probably nothing.

"Come" I say stretching my arm to reach for her hand "we have presents to open"

She takes my hand and laughs.

"Yeah, we do"

 **Willow POV**

We arrive at home and walk in. Immidiately pull in our hands back.

"Hii!" Mom says, running towards me "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I look towards James and he smiles and sits down next to his dad.

"Everything is alright" I say.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do! We pick one person who gets to open all of his/her presents first like always. And I already choose who that is going to be" aunt spencer says "willow" she says smiling.

I open the big box with my name on it. It's the only one. I open it and there is many stuff in there. Paint, pencils, sketchbooks, notebooks, pens and a diary. But there is more. A dress with stripes and matching earrings, make up and the most beautiful thing in the whole world. A frame with a picture of MY family. My beautiful family. Who I love and treasure. Forever and always.


End file.
